Green Arrow (Vol 5) 0
Synopsis for "Make It Right" Several years ago, Oliver Queen was something of a playboy. Though he was in the longest relationship of his life seven years with a girl named Leena, his life had still been rather wild. So wild, in fact, that Oliver's father had relegated him to clerical work on an oil rig on the Pacific Ocean. Naturally, Oliver's response was to subvert his father's wishes, and turn the rig into a hub for wild parties. At one such party, Oliver had decided to demonstrate his archery to Leena and his friend Tommy Merlyn. Though he'd been taking lessons for months, he still wasn't much good. He also had planned for a rock star to come on a private helicopter to perform for them. Leena became angry, because that rock star was little more than a drug dealer in her eyes, and the endless pissing matches between Ollie and his Father had become tiresome. Things got much worse when the helicopter meant to be carrying this rock star turned out to have been commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists. Tommy dragged Ollie to safety, leaving Leena outside on the platform. The two of them discovered a wounded crewman, who blamed Oliver for the security breech, as the terrorists commandeered one of the helicopters that was not even supposed to have been there. These terrorists had fixed the platform and several of its occupants including Leena with explosives, holding them hostage until they could siphon millions of dollars worth of crude oil. Angrily, Oliver decided that he would do something to about it. He and Tommy managed to get past some sentries, and despite Tommy's warnings, Ollie went up onto the platform alone, armed with only his longbow, in the hopes of saving Leena. Oliver had a plan. He would take just one shot, through the terrorist leader's wrist, causing him to drop the detonator into the ocean. Unfortunately, on its way down, the detonator bounced against one of the platform's struts, and activated. Leena and everyone around her were obliterated by the explosion. Before Oliver could be caught in the explosion, Tommy leapt out, and thrust them both into the safety of the ocean. Badly burnt, Tommy warned that these would not be the only people that Oliver's recklessness would get killed, before passing out. Eventually, Oliver washed up on the shore of an island, and had to forge and scrounge his way to survival, using his knowledge of archery as a tool. One year later, hacker Roy Harper found himself bailed out of jail unexpectedly. Oliver had discovered how Roy hacked into Queen Industries' main R&D hub, and intended to offer him a job. They became partners for a while, as Oliver became the Green Arrow. Today, a monastery on a pacific island has been caring for a badly burnt coma patient for years. Suddenly, Tommy Merlyn wakes up. Appearing in "Make It Right" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Roy Harper *Tommy Merlyn Villains *Iron Eagle (Dies in This Issue) Other Characters *'Leena' (Dies in This Issue) Locations *'Pacific Ocean' **Starfish Island *'The Apollo' *Star City **Star City Police Department Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-make-it-right/37-355787/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 00